


Late-night comforting

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comforting, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dreams, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Virgil isn't convinced he is ready to deal with post-nightmare Roman.It turns out well in the end.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Late-night comforting

"Can I come in?"

Virgil stood in the doorway of his room, looking Roman up and down, who was clutching a pillow close to his chest, tear marks on his face. He gulped, not thinking he was ready to deal with post nightmare Roman.

"Yeah, sure." he said, moving away so that Roman had the chance to step in the room. The fanciful trait made his way to the bed, sitting criss-crossed, clutching his pillow, his eyes settling on the anxious side. Virgil decided not to say anything on the matter that Roman had just invited himself into his room, and instead sighed, rubbing his temples. Anxiety walked to the bed, sitting in front of Roman.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Virgil asked.

Roman shook his head. "No."

"Okay."

Roman moved his gaze so he was avoiding to look Virgil in the eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie or-?"

Roman shook his head again. Virgil sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

There was an awkward silence in the room as they stood in front of each other, avoiding eye contact. Virgil sighed again, deciding to act upon his idea.

He moved closer to Roman and took the pillow out of his hands, gently. Roman looked at him in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Why-?"

"Roman, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I just want to try something, okay?" Virgil asked, taking Roman's hand in his own.

The other looked at him for a moment, his gaze going back and forth between Virgil's face and their linked hands, before hesitantly giving a little nod.

Virgil seemed to relax at Roman's acceptance, a small smile making its way to his lips. He pressed small kisses against Roman's knuckles, making his stomach fill with butterflies. 

"Is this okay?" Virgil asked.

Roman couldn't help but smile. "Of course." Virgil visibly relaxed at he answer.

He hesitantly moved closer to him, sitting in Roman's lap, one leg on either side of his hips. Virgil's anxiety soon acted up, stopping in the middle of his action. What if Roman didn't like it? What if he pushed him of? What if he-?

Virgil was interrupted from his thoughts by the feeling of two arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him closer. Roman placed his forehead against the crook of Virgil's neck, his heart was beating like crazy as he muttered a small : "Thank you...". Virgil smiled, burying his face in Roman's hair, placing small kisses from time to time. "You're welcome."

After a while, Virgil realized that Roman's breathing was getting slower. He was half-asleep. The anxious side, shook him slightly, whispering his name. Roman muttered something that he couldn't understand. Virgil smiled, kissing his temple. He tried unwrapping Roman's arm from around his waist, but the prince just tightened his grip. 

"Roman, you have to let me go." Virgil whispered, wiggling slightly in his arms. 

"Have to protect you." came Roman's sleepy mumble. Virgil could have melted there and then.

"Just for a moment?"

"Promise you won't disappear?" Roman's voice was far more clear now, indicating to Virgil that he was awake now.

Virgil hummed, threading his fingers through Roman's hair. "Promise." 

Roman pressed a kiss on Virgil's collarbone that sent a shiver throughout his body, before letting his arms limp. 

Virgil took some time to recover, the kiss seemed to leave him breathless. He gulped, moving their position, so that they were laying down in bed, facing each other. Virgil wanted to ask Roman where they were. What their relationship was. He bit on his lip, his thoughts consuming him.

Roman cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing the skin. Virgil seemed startled at this action, his eyes widening.

"Your eyeshadow was black again. What were you thinking about?" he asked. "Why were you so worried?"

Virgil's heart seemed to flutter at the his concerned voice. 

"It's lilac again." Roman smiled, shuffling closer to the other side. "I love it when you're happy." 

Virgil couldn't take it anymore. His heart was about to burst.

"What do you feel about me, Roman?" he blurted out. The other seemed taken aback, the look of shock evident on his face. "What am I to you? You keep giving me mixed signs and I don't know what I'm supposed to-"

Virgil was interrupted from his rambling by the feeling of the prince's lips on his, kissing him with such passion, that Virgil couldn't help but relax, putting his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They pulled back, but Roman moved so he was on top of Virgil, quickly connected their lips again and again, seeming to not get enough of the feeling. Virgil wasn't complaining. 

"Will you be mine?" Roman asked, with what seemed to be a hint of desperation in his voice. His gaze kept darting in between Virgil's lips and eyes, as if he was barely holding himself back.

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me." Roman didn't need to be told twice. He connected their lips again, this time more aggressively. They soon ran out of air, separating, but Roman didn't want to lose a moment of this. His lips immediately settled on Virgil's jaw, peppering kisses there, moving onto his neck , as Virgil's breathing became heavier.

"This feels like a dream." Roman whispered, raising his head to look him in the eyes.

"How many times have you dreamed of this moment, Princey? How many times have you dreamed of finally telling me how you feel? How many times have you dreamed of kissing me breathless? How many times have you dreamed of kissing my neck?" Virgil asked, one hand tugging Roman's hair, the other tracing patterns on his neck.

"Too many times, my love." he replied, kissing the corner of Virgil's mouth. The other hummed, letting Roman know that the nickname had been a good choice. "Too many times..."

"Good." Virgil whispered. "Because I have too." he pulled Roman into a kiss again but breaking it a few moments later.

"As much as I would like continuing this, it's 4 am and we need sleep." 

"Who knew the great Emo Nightmare needed sleep?" Roman teased, pressing a small kiss on his nose.

"If you don't shut up and cuddle me you aren't getting any kisses tomorrow." Virgil grumbled, pushing Roman off him. The prince just pouted. 

"No kisses?"

"No kisses."

"Okay, fiiiiine." he sighed, pulling the blanket over them and holding Virgil in his arms. The anxious side shifted closer, throwing an arm around Roman's waist, burying his head in his chest.

"Goodnight, Stormcloud." Roman whispered, pressing a kiss on Virgil's forehead.

"Goodnight, Princey."


End file.
